Ojos azules
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Mei está en el mar y el color de las olas le recuerda ciertos ojos azules que alguna vez tuvo frente a ella. Tsunade está borracha así que... ¿qué puede perder al confiarle su más guardado secreto? El motivo por el cuál no ha amado a alguien más. ONE SHOT. "Este fic participa en el topic Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas"


**Ojos azules**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia. Me he basado en la canción y el video "Thinking out loud" de Ed Sheeran.

Aviso: "Este fic participa en el topic Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas".

Adicional: La historia es para _Massacre Ahri_ el pedido es el siguiente: «Un MinaMei inspirado en la canción Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran. No es relevante la trama, pero quiero se note que está inspirado en la canción y en el video. Imagínense que quienes bailan son Minato y Mei(…)»

One-shot

๑ ๑ ๑

—Mujer, te estás volviendo vieja.

Tsunade está recostada sobre la arena, no le importa decirle de vez en cuando sus verdades a Mei.

—¿Estás pensando en voz alta?—Río la antigua Mizukage—, sino mal recuerdo tú te mantienes joven por esa cosa rara de tu frente, Tsunade.

—¡Ja!—Suelta una carcajada —, para nada Mei. Por lo menos yo no me veo tan arrugada como tú.

—Sigue parloteando vieja —chasqueó la lengua.

El clima está perfecto, de esas veces que desearías quedarte sólo admirando las olas del mar y observar el cielo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

 _Azul._ Ese color le trae recuerdos a Mei, sin embargo quiere disimularlos. Tsunade sigue bebiendo sake. Una vez que se retiraron de sus respectivos cargos de Kages decidieron pasar unas vacaciones, por su parte ella propuso que fuera en el País de las Olas, un lugar tranquilo. Sin guardaespaldas, sin acompañantes. Sólo ellas dos.

No malinterpreten, desde que la cuarta guerra finalizó crearon un vínculo de amistad bastante grande. La primera en retirarse fue Tsunade, argumentando que Kakashi se haría cargo de todo, pero Mei tardó un poco más, no quería dejar las cosas tan inconclusas así que después de algunos meses más tarde Chojuro se hizo cargo de su puesto.

A veces, simplemente se le tenía que dar el voto de confianza a los más jóvenes.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?—la voz de Tsunade es lenta, está borracha.

—Nada en específico —mintió —, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

—No te pongas a la defensiva Mei —sisea —, es sólo que recordé cómo rechazaste a Ao el año pasado y me trajo dudas. ¿Por qué no te diste una oportunidad con él?

—¿Con Ao?—ensancha sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras la brisa marina golpea su rostro —, él es un amigo, no tiene mucha relevancia.

—Sí, sí —agita su mano libre ya que la otra sigue con el sake —. Pero bien pudiste darte una oportunidad, no es como si estuvieras muy joven.

—Cállate Tsunade—no está molesta, sólo arruga su ceño ante esa declaración.

Esas olas, ese color. ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron porque su vestido preferido era azul?

Y es que le recordaban a esos ojos.

—Yo alguna vez estuve enamorada de un viejo amigo, un cabrón mejor dicho —masculla Tsunade en voz baja —. Era un completo idiota y creo hasta la fecha lo odio por eso. Además era un pervertido.

Mei alza su ceja, es raro oír hablar de Tsunade de hombres, usualmente todo lo que sale de su boca son palabras de apuestas, sake, bares, dinero y fuerza sobrehumana.

—Su nombre era Jiraiya—continua—, no fue mi primer amor el primero fue Dan. Estúpidos hombres, me dejaron sola y ahora yo me volveré vieja y arrugada. Espero seguir conteniendo el efecto del sello.

—No eres la única—Suspira, los recuerdos no dejan de llegar.

—Escondes muchos secretos mujer, ¿por qué no me cuentas tus penas?

—¿Mis penas?

—Por supuesto, algunas mujeres nos desquitamos con el alcohol, otras con los hombres sin encontrar fortuna así como tú. Así que dime que es lo que te atormenta, de cualquier manera ten la seguridad de que mañana estaré vomitando y maldiciéndome una vez más por tomar tanto sake. No es cómo si me fuera a acordar de esto.

—Está bien —sería la primera vez que lo contaría, ese secreto que tanto guarda recelosamente saldría a la luz después de más de veinte años —, todo empezó…

 _«Porque Mei… tu alma nunca podrá envejecer, siempre estará viva»_

 **x x x**

—¡Genial!

Mei miró a sus alrededores. Estaba pérdida y sola. ¿Qué mejor? Siguió caminando sin encontrar respuestas, todo hubiese sido más sencillo si sus compañeros de equipo no hubieran corrido como locos después de ver a una jauría de lobos. Pero claro, ella como buena dama no se había asustado y gracias a su jutsu de vapor pudo hacerles frente. Lo curioso del asunto es por qué había lobos cerca del mar, era extraño.

Supuso entonces que serían alguna clase de invocaciones o trampas, ciertamente sus compañeros cayeron redonditos.

Ahora debía ubicarse, joder, ¡ella carecía de sentido de la ubicación! Quiso darse un golpe y recordar el por qué no llevaba consigo un bendito mapa, pero claro _ellos_ deberían de traerlo y _ellos_ ahora estaban a metros —por no decir kilómetros de su ubicación —. Parte de su cabello se lo llevo atrás de la oreja, siempre le había gustado traer el flequillo largo y un tanto despeinado, pero ahora no era el caso. Se sentía sudorosa y le estorbaba. ¿Y qué decir de su labial? No lo encontraba por ningún lado, adoraba como se le veía el color rosa y justamente lo necesitaba ya que sus labios estaban secos. Demasiado para su gusto.

—Supongo que me quedaré aquí—pensó en voz alta, de cualquier manera no es cómo si alguien la fuera a escuchar…

Sin embargo tuvo que ponerse en alerta ya que sintió la presencia de una persona. ¿Sus compañeros habrían regresado?

Un hombre de cabello rubio saltaba de rama en rama, sin embargo tropezó.

Tuvo que evitar soltarse a carcajadas. A juzgar por su banda era un shinobi de Konoha. De repente recordó, ella no traía su banda.

 _Estúpidos_. Masculló, ellos la tenían.

—¿Estás bien?—voceó desde su posición. Se encontraba sentada, con un vestido blanco. La parte de atrás era larga y la de adelante era corta.

Si le preguntaban el porqué de su vestimenta es porque en eso consistía la misión. Ella sería el factor distractor para un bandido, por ello sus compañeros le quitaron la banda y le pidieron que se vistiera provocativamente. La idea le agradó, pero lo que no le gustó fue el hecho de que tuviera que caminar con esos zapatos de aguja alta y brincar de rama en rama. Por eso se demoró y por ello la dejaron a su suerte.

El hombre se levantó de inmediato, limpiando su chaleco verde.

Supuso al instante que sería un jounnin. Pero no era tiempo de cuestionamientos.

—Sí, gracias—le dijo amablemente.

Ella sonrió, ese hombre era apuesto. No sabía si era ese color de ojos tan azules lo que le atrajo al instante. Algo así como amor a primera vista. Siempre consideró que esas eran sandeces, pero al verlo no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerado y su ritmo frenético.

—¿Disculpa?—estaba actuando como adolescente. Cuando en realidad tenía veintitrés, tuvo que acomodar su cabello, no quería verse mal y tampoco dar una mala impresión ante semejante hombre.

—Mucho gusto—de nuevo esa sonrisa—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Se debatía entre decir la verdad y quedarse callada. Las relaciones entre Konogakure y Kirigakure no eran las mejores.

—Sólo estaba paseando—mintió.

—Claro—él desde luego sabía que no era verdad, de lo contrario no tendría esa posición a la defensiva—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Es bastante grosero no decir tu nombre primero, señor ojos bonitos.

Alzó su ceja bastante sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho eso en toda su vida, ¿en verdad tenía lindos ojos?

—Algunos me conocen como el relámpago amarillo de Konoha—se encogió de hombros —, muchas gracias por tu cumplido.

—Mei—extendió su mano poniéndose de pie—, me llamo Mei Terumi.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Claro que había escuchado hablar de él entre las leyendas de los shinobi que andaban por allá y por acá. Decían que a pesar de su corta edad él era veloz, tan veloz que nadie podía verlo. Y que era de temer, sin duda alguna. Ella creyó al principio que se trataría de un hombre feo, sin ninguna expresión facial, alguien llano y para nada interesante.

Cuán equivocada estaba, tuvo que esconder su sonrojo. Ese hombre era demasiado atractivo para ser real.

 _¿Tus ojos seguirán sonriendo desde tus mejillas?_

—Mucho gusto, ¿supongo?

—Vamos, me has dicho tu sobrenombre pero no tu nombre. Eres un grosero.

—Minato Namikaze.

Él sintió esa extraña sensación que solo le pasaba cada vez en mucho tiempo. Esa muchacha no se veía mala, de hecho aun si fuera ninja se le veía pura en el sentido de ser incapaz de ser maligna. Esos ojos verdes le dieron confianza, después de llevar tres días de viaje no era cualquier cosa. Estaba cansado. Agotado de ser perseguido y de tener que regresar a Konoha con la mala noticia de que uno de sus compañeros murió durante el anterior ataque. No debería estar sorprendido, esas cosas pasaban y eran inevitables sin embargo se sentía culpable. Quizá ese fue el motivo de haber tropezado y no haber tenido la suficiente concentración para seguir brincando de rama en rama. Era necesario tomarse un descanso.

—Disculpa Mei—ella no pudo amar más la forma en que él dijo su nombre. Desde su punto de vista su nombre siempre había sonado demasiado corto, muy común y nada atractivo. Seguía equivocándose, ya que sonó delicioso en los labios de ese _desconocido._

—¿Sí?—era perfecto, joder. Bastaba ver su rostro y esos ojos azules.

Sin duda alguna el azul sería su nuevo color favorito. Al diablo el color blanco.

—¿Conoces alguna posada cerca de aquí? Me interesa descansar.

Desconocía el motivo por el cual estaba confiando en ella. Una desconocida total, de la que apenas sabía su nombre. Era peligroso hablar con personas así, nunca se sabía lo que estaban planeando. Ese era su problema, ser demasiado confiado.

—En realidad no—se lamentó, de hecho ni sabía en donde se encontraba—, pero quizá podamos descubrirlo juntos—ella vio su expresión de duda y se retractó de sus palabras, ¿de acá a cuándo era tan atrevida? Negó, no debía levantar sospechas sin fundamentos, ella no quería hacerle daño, claro que no—. No malinterpretes Minato, yo también necesito descansar en algún lugar, el piso no es nada cómodo.

Él asintió.

—Había escuchado hablar de un lugar llamado la cabaña, dicen que estaba cerca de aquí —dijo él—, sin embargo a veces las ubicaciones pueden ser subjetivas ¿verdad?

—Ah, eso es tan cierto. Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Lo de siempre—seguía a la expectativa—, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí de cualquier manera.

—Vamos ojitos lindos. No te haré daño—le guiñó el ojo.

Minato sintió su piel arder, ¿qué mujer era ella? Era cierto que había tenido algunos romances fugaces y que justo en ese momento mantenía una relación lejos, muy lejos de su ubicación actual. Estaba casi seguro de que la amaba, pero la mujer frente a él era diferente. Ese atrevimiento, esos ojos verdes y sobre todo…sus labios. La estatura perfecta y el cabello se veía suave y exquisito. Quiso tocarlo sin comprender por qué se sentía tentado a esas cosas. Él era firme en sus decisiones, no se dejaba llevar por una mujer guapa —quizá ese no era el adjetivo calificativo más apropiado para la mujer. Tal vez debería decir _hermosa_ — ya que él era centrado. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo su cordura?

No se percató del momento en que llegaron a una cabaña, de hecho ni sabía si era la cabaña de la que escuchó hablar a unos viajeros horas atrás. Lo importante es que era un lugar en donde podía renovar sus fuerzas y después seguir. Solo Kami sabía lo que le podría esperar en el camino.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

No había sido novedad verlo tan preocupado y con el semblante serio. ¿Estaría molesto de caminar a su lado?

 _Y mi corazón seguirá tan fuerte como a los veintitrés._

—No es nada.

A ella no le bastó ese argumento, sin embargo era demasiado contradictorio. ¿Por qué se estaba alarmando tanto por una persona que apenas y conocía?

Trato de dejarle de dar importancia. Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la cabaña, Minato rozó su mano provocando electricidad en todo su sistema. Se quedó de piedra, sin poder hacer nada. Él no notó lo que provocó y abrió la puerta sin darle más vueltas.

 _Las personas se enamoran de maneras misteriosas. Tal vez sólo por el roce de las manos._

Era madera, el piso era igual. Quizá se trataría de caoba. No había muebles, sólo unas cuántas ventanas con cortinas gastadas y descoloridas—probablemente por el sol—. Mei imaginó que quienquiera que hubiera vivido ahí tuvo que tener un buen gusto. Se la imaginó más grande, y se le antojó que tuviera algunos candelabros. Cerró sus ojos, a veces… a veces en un mundo como el ninja debías imaginar y salir un poco de tu realidad. Se vio a sí misma escuchando una dulce melodía, puede que bailando bajo la luz de ese supuesto candelabro situado en medio de esa cabaña medio a abandonar. Quitarse los zapatos y danzar sin parar. Unas cortinas más largas y unas velas por allá. Sería perfecto. Sin embargo rozó su hombro, sacándola de su _palacio virtual._

—Supongo que aquí es un buen lugar, ¿has visto las nubes?

Ella asintió, aunque era sólo por darle el avión. No había visto ninguna nube, solamente había creado la proyección de una baile perfecto justo ahí.

—Va a llover—sentenció él con seguridad—. Los caminos se tornan inseguros cuando eso pasa, la tierra se hace pegajosa y tu campo de vista se nubla.

—Sí, supongo—no quería hablar del mundo ninja, ya no. ¿Qué había de malo desconectarse sólo por un segundo?

—Esta es una cabaña grande, ¿eh?—él miró todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo no le dio el efecto de que fuera un mal lugar, más bien le acogía.

—Es perfecta, de no ser por esas cortinas descuidadas—rió para sí.

—Mis piernas se están durmiendo—dijo después de pasado un rato—, me estoy volviendo viejo.

—¿Viejo?—Soltó una carcajada—, Minato, tienes como veinte años no es como si te estuvieras volviendo anciano.

—Error—corrigió—, tengo veintitrés años.

—Oh—ella se llevó una mano a su boca sorprendida—, pareces más joven. Oye—bajó su mirada y él estuvo atento a sus reacciones—, sería mejor que bailáramos, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Bailar?—Estaba sorprendido—, no sé bailar.

Ella se emocionó ante ello, es decir, él era un shinobi—una leyenda viviente—y que le dijera que no supiera bailar era algo lindo—tierno desde su perspectiva—.

—Ese no es un pretexto Minato, ¿qué diría la gente de ti si lo supieran? Yo podría enseñarte a bailar.

Alzó sus hombros, sin duda ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—preguntó confundido mientras se ponía de pie.

Mei sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sólo bastaba imaginar todo y recrearse una escena diferente. Empezaría por imaginar una cortina roja, cubriendo la actual puerta desgastada. Después apagaría las luces—si es que hubieran—. Llevó todo su cabello hasta atrás, cubriéndole así la media espalda. ¿Y qué hacer con los tacones? Los pies le dolían de forma horrible, así que los aventó—teniendo cuidado de no darle a Minato—. Él frunció los labios un tanto desubicado de cómo se suponía aprendería a bailar. Observaba a Mei, parecía toda una profesional.

—Sólo imagina que estamos en un lugar diferente—ella ya lo estaba imaginando.

Después de esa cortina roja, ella aparecería desde las sombras, la luz estaría apagada y reflejaría su sombra… su cuerpo.

Minato asintió.

Mei llevó una de sus manos a su cintura, y con la otra sujetó su cabello.

En su proyección mental, el piso era de azulejo pulcramente limpio.

—Tú saldrás desde allá—le indicó.

Minato hizo justo lo que ella le dijo, se posicionó del otro extremo de "la cabaña". Mei se fue acercando poco a poco, no con pasos perezosos, sino pasos lentos y firmes. Su pierna izquierda se flexionaba más mientras que la otra pierna se encargaba de arrastrarse en un movimiento sutil y armonioso. A Minato le costó trabajo seguir con esa cadencia, así que optó por caminar.

—¿Puedes ver las luces?

—¿Cuáles luces?—ambos pararon, dejando de distancia algunos metros.

—Imagina que dos grandes focos nos están pegando justo ahora, nos iluminan. Sólo piénsalo…

—Está bien.

De alguna forma hacer _eso_ le estaba dejando menos cargas. Se sentía más ligero, y sobre todo, sus pensamientos acerca de la misión se esfumaban.

—Ahora avanza—él obedeció y ella movió sus piernas con ese delicado compás. En sus oídos sonaba música aunque ciertamente no la hubiera—, debes sujetarme así—llevó los brazos de él hacia sus hombros —. Perfecto, ¿no que no sabías bailar?

Él sonrió.

—Soy malo.

—Bien—se giró sobre él, de forma lenta. Como si el tiempo se detuviera para los dos. Minato se inclinó para ver un poco más esos ojos verdes, tan luminosos y sobre todo sus labios…—tomaré tu mano, y te alejarás un poco hombre de ojos bonitos. Sólo no me sueltes o caeré.

—¿Así está bien? —tomó esa mano suave, fue entonces que se percató que sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo. Un hermoso color para ella, pensó. Retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás y tal cómo ella dijo empezó a girar. No eran giros desesperados ni mucho menos grotescos. Eran sencillos, de tal forma que su vestido comenzó a ondear, y parte de su cabello se movió y se despeinó.

—Lo siento—le dijo por la cercanía. Pero él no se sentía para nada molesto por eso, eran detalles —. Sujetaré tu mano así—empezó por tomar su brazo. Se percató de la piel tan suave que tenía y eso le sorprendió, y es que él era un hombre. Con su otra mano agarró la extremidad de él, aquella que iba trepando de a poco con su piel.

—Eso fue increíble—murmuró—, has hecho un cambio de manos bastante rápido.

—Oh, pero tú eres el rápido aquí, hombre bonito.

Tomó su barbilla con su mano libre, obligándolo a verlo. Él por su parte alzó la cabeza. Sí, era un buen baile y estaba aprendiendo rápido gracias a Mei.

—Daré un paso para atrás y…

—¿Algo así?

Era un vals. Lento. Ella daba giros y sonrió feliz de la escena que tenía frente a él.

No hacía falta un castillo ni los lujos. En esa cabaña estaba naciendo algo…

 _Y estoy pensando en cómo las personas se enamoran de maneras tan misteriosas._

—Tómame entre tus amorosos brazos—Minato contuvo el aliento en ese instante. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, ella lo estaba sacando de sus cabales, se olvidaba del mundo y apenas y la conocía. ¿Era normal? —, así está perfecto cariño.

—¿Cómo me has dicho?

—Cariño. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

—No, no te preocupes—siguió sosteniéndola entre sus brazos—, me gusta.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?—sus pies se movían por sí solos, es cómo si hubiera nacido para bailar y no para ser el más rápido de Konoha.

—Es probable que en este momento esté pensando en voz alta pero… tan sólo quizá quiero pensar que encontramos el amor justo donde estamos.

Silencio.

Pero eso no le incómodo para nada a Mei, quién siguió danzando y sujetando la mano de él. El compás de su música interna seguía en su cabeza. Dando vueltas y vueltas, su corazón —por su parte— bombeaba a toda velocidad y no precisamente por el esfuerzo físico que bailar conllevaba.

Pese a todo, se sorprendió inmensamente.

Él la lanzó hacia arriba, si bien no fue un impulso grande fue ligero y delicado, con la delicadeza suficiente como para no lastimarla. Agarrándola de la cintura y mirándola. Sí, desde luego él sí sabía bailar.

—Ojos azules—le dijo cerca del oído—, te gusta jugar ¿verdad?

—Para nada, Mei.

Lo tumbó al piso de madera. No opuso resistencia, no le quedó más opción que colocarse junto a él.

—¿Puedes verlo?

—¿Qué?—su cara estaba junto a los pies de ella, y viceversa.

—Puedo ver la sombra de un corazón, los candelabros están justo arriba y proyectan un gran corazón. Es tan romántico.

—Tienes una gran imaginación—no fue un regaño, más bien era una observación. Él seguía viendo el lugar así como era: una cabaña.

—Oh no—ella gateó hasta él y se colocó frente a frente. Pudo observar más de cerca sus ojos azules—. Son hermosos.

—Me estás halagando mucho.

—No es para menos.

—Yo creo que tienes unos lindos ojos también, y unos labios igual de hermosos. También pienso que —no fue consiente en qué momento él tomó su pierna y comenzó a acariciarla, de forma lenta—, tu piel es suave Mei.

Mei.

Le gustó la forma en que pronunció su nombre y como sacaba la punta de la lengua para decirlo, exquisito.

 _Cuando mis manos no toquen las cuerdas, tu piel, de la misma manera…sé que tú me seguirás amando de la misma manera._

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, Minato.

—Tal vez esté pensando en voz alta pero a mí también me gustaría.

—Bésame…

 **x x x**

—Años después me enteré de su muerte—hay tristeza en su voz—, no pude evitar no sentirme mal, ¡Dios! todavía lo amo. Así que me juré a mí misma que él sería el hombre de ojos azules más especial en mi vida, que aunque mis piernas no funcionen como solían hacerlo cuándo tenía veintitrés y pese a que ya no puedo hacer que se enamore de mí…yo, yo lo seguiré amando hasta que tenga setenta años. Supongo que si estuviera aquí, mi corazón se enamoraría de nuevo una y otra vez, así como cuando tenía veintitrés.

Tsunade a su lado ronca. Ya no hay más palabras, todo se ha resumido a un silencio. Mei sonríe mientras deja escapar una lágrima desde uno de sus ojos. Ciertamente el mar le recuerda esos ojos azules.

Puede que su vida haya seguido después, que haya conocido muchos hombres más. Pero ninguno sería como Minato Namikaze. Y ahora, después de más de veinte años está segura de que definitivamente encontró el amor justo donde estaba… en una cabaña abandonada. Puede que todo fuera un plan de la vida para jugarle una partida amorosa y que estuviera atada a sus sentimientos desde los veintitrés. Pero no se arrepentiría de amar a un hombre de ojos azules porque él le enseñó que bailando en una cabaña se puede vivir toda una vida de intensas experiencias.

 _«Lee esto bien Mei. Es probable que yo no te vuelva a ver… pero recuerda esto, por favor: cuando mi cabello se haya caído y comience a perder mi memoria… y cuando la gente ya no recuerde mi nombre sé que me seguirás amando de la misma manera. Porque tu alma nunca podrá envejecer, seguirá estando viva así como ahora. Tu sonrisa Mei siempre la llevaré en mi mente. Estoy pensando en voz alta, y seguiré preguntándome cómo es que las personas se enamoran de formas tan raras. Puede que todo esto sea parte de un plan y también… seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores así como ahora, es un error dejarte ir pero es inevitable no decir adiós. Esperaré a que lo entiendas todo…_

 _Con amor, Minato Namikaze»_

—Eres una zorra Tsunade—dice antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Woah! La primera vez que escribo un Minato x Mei y fue increíble. No sabía que de ese vídeo se pudieran sacar cosas tan lindas :$. Bueno, en sí se dice que la edad de Mei Terumi actual es de 43-46 años. Y la de Minato no se sabe, para no hacerme líos supuse que tendrían la misma edad.

Muchas gracias por todo y espero _Massacre Ahri_ que te guste esta historia, traté de hacerla lo más semejante posible al vídeo y a la canción. Y lo vi y dije... Ed se parece a Minato :_: y la chava del vídeo a Mei. ¡Magia! Ja, ja. Bueno, ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook.

See ya!

¿Alguien quiere aprender a bailar?


End file.
